


Ab-Sorbed

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Burping, Digestion, F/M, Vore, navel vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: The virginal Olivia finds herself in bed with Austin, her boyfriend who she feels is totally out of her league. She finds herself particularly attracted to his abs. They're just so chiseled, so solid, so perfect, they're almost too good to be true.Unfortunately they are, and Olivia finds herself suddenly sucked into Austin's stomach through his navel, to be digested and absorbed into his body to make his abs even sexier.





	Ab-Sorbed

"This isn’t my first time, you know,“ Austin said, smiling playfully.

"Well, it is mine,” Olivia replied. “So you’ll have to be a little patient with me.”

"I find that hard to believe,“ he replied.

"I mean, my first real time. None of that Middle School amateur stuff. The real deal.”

"Well, I’m happy to provide, although I’m not that experienced, you know.“

"Pff, don’t even pretend,” Olivia said dismissively. “I’ve heard the rumors, how people see you with a new girl every week. Not that it’s a bad thing, I like that you know what you’re doing.”

"Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll guide you through everything. Just follow my lead.“

Austin was a gorgeous young man in the prime of his life, dark haired, with lively bright blue eyes that complimented the rest of his youthful, handsome face. His most attractive feature, as agreed upon by everyone who knew him, was his abs. Austin had a six pack that looked as though it was chiseled out of stone by god himself, hairless, smooth and pale like cream, with muscles so hard that they could deflect a bullet. The rest of his body was fit, but not noticeably muscular in the same way his midsection was.

Olivia on the other hand, was a freckled, red haired ginger-that is to say, a ginger ginger. In contrast to her boyfriend, her midsection was a bit squishy, although not quite at the level of ‘chubby.’

She found her green eyes fixated on Austin’s abdominal muscles the moment he exposed them by lifting up his shirt. She had never really understood the affinity some of the other she knew girls had for men’s abs-that is, until now. With the flawless musculature of a Greek God inches away from her face, she was starting to get it.

She had been expecting for Austin to take the lead, but now she found herself pouncing on him, lowering her head to Austin’s stomach so she could rub her cheek against his abs. She could feel the muscles subtly bulging and twitching against her touch. So taut, so powerful…

Austin hadn’t expected Olivia to take the initiative, but he wasn’t about to stop her either. In the end, he would still get what he was after, regardless of who made the first move.

She turned her head so she was now face-to-face with the Adonis-like abdominals. She could feel an excitement stirring inside of her that made her head dizzy and her heart jump. All her inhibitions flew out the window, as she forced her tongue out through pursed lips so she could run it up and down Austin’s tummy.

Austin certainly hadn’t been expecting that, and it was partly the shock of the sensation that compelled him to shudder. This served to encourage Olivia, who took great pleasure in the fact that she was able to make someone as gorgeous and experienced in bed as Austin moan.

Up and down, up and down. Olivia savored the slight flexing of his rigid abs against her tongue, which intensified with every lick, until Austin’s entire midsection was shifting like a tumultuous ocean of muscle. All the while he let out little gasps and groans, the sound of which were enhanced by Austin’s naturally smooth, sultry voice. Almost as smooth as the bumps of Austin’s abs themselves, the firm skin tasting subtly of sweat. Olivia savored every taste.

Olivia was so lost in the moment that she had no time to react to what happened next. She stopped painting her tongue over the entirety of Austin’s stomach, instead focusing on the single point on it which was the most sensitive-his taut, muscular innie belly button. She swirled her tongue in a circle around it, before jamming it inside as deep as it could go.

She felt something odd as she plunged her tongue into Austin’s navel. She wasn’t sure what to make of it at first, and by time she realized what it was, it was already too late.

It was suction-as she pushed her tongue into Austin’s stomach, something was pulling back. Soon, the entire length of her tongue was absorbed into his navel-but the sucking didn’t crease. Instead, it seemed to be intensifying. The pulling didn’t stop at Olivia’s tongue. His navel seemed to widen, to accommodate Olivia’s head that was now rapidly sinking into it.

"A-Austin, what the hell is happening?”

Austin felt comfortable speaking up about his intentions, as Olivia was far part the point where she had any chance of escaping.

“How do you think I got abs as sexy as these?” he said, his voice suddenly shifting from sensual to sinister. “Have you ever seen me go to the gym even once?” Austin didn’t wait for a reply to his rhetorical question. Even if Olivia did decide to answer her voice would be too muffled by his stomach to hear. Her entire head was now enveloped, Austin’s navel now sucking up her neck and expanding in preparation for her shoulders. His abs contracted and tensed to help draw Olivia further in.

“No, you haven’t. But you have seen me with plenty of girls, and they’re the real reason I have these. Once the two of us are alone, I suck them into me through my belly button. Then they’re churned up, digested, and absorbed into my body, where they’re added to my abs to make them even sexier. You should be honored that you get to contribute to something so beautiful.”

Olivia screamed, and flailed with the parts of her body that weren’t entombed by Austin’s belly. He had made short work of her shoulders, and was now moving halfway down her arms. Olivia balled up her fists, but she couldn’t move her arms enough to throw a punch. So instead, she kicked and flailed her legs about. Deep down, she knew it wouldn’t do anything, but she wasn’t just going to sit idly by and let herself be devoured. Even if it was a meaningless act of resistance, it was something.

It wasn’t long before Olivia’s legs were immobilized too, as she was dragged deeper into Austin’s muscular depths. With a final tug of his abdominals, Olivia was entombed completely in his stomach. She found herself surrounded on all sides by darkness, and by tight, slimy walls which required the entire force of her body to budge a single centimeter.

From the outside, Austin’s gut could be seen swelling immensely with his captured prey. His bloated, person-sized stomach still retained his impressive abs, looking like a mix between a roid gut, a food baby and an incredibly overdue pregnancy, albeit, not as perfectly spherical as that combination would suggest. The asymmetrical bulge of Olivia’s body gave it an unusual shape, which her constant shifting and struggling contributed to. When Olivia landed a particularly forceful blow against his stomach walls, Austin could even see the outline of her fist in his taut, muscular skin. Most of the time, the flesh only gave the vaguest impression of her body shape, as she tumbled about in his belly like a shirt in the wash.

“Fight all you want,” he said, patting his stomach with just enough force for Olivia to feel his hand bearing down on her. “There’s no escape. You’ll be churned up and absorbed into my body to give me even sexier abs, which I’m sure will attract the attention of some other cute, tasty snack…”

Being reminded of her fate in such stark terms compelled Olivia to fight even harder. All that struggling stirred up quite a bit of gas within Austin, which built and built with Olivia’s every muffled scream or desperate flail. Faint gurgles and sloshes could be heard beneath his skin, drowning out Olivia’s muffled pleas. Having built to a breaking point, the gut gas had nowhere left to go but outwards.

*BwwOOooOOOooOOOoOOORrrRrRRPpPP*

A truly enormous belch erupted from Austin’s mouth, causing him to unconsciously lower a hand to his stomach, rubbing it to soothe his increasingly gassy gut. He could feel Olivia curling up within him as the belch caused his stomach muscles to clench.

“Phew,” he huffed, bringing his other hand to his mouth, successfully stifling another smaller but no less impolite eruction. The glorping and slorping of his stomach magnified, as more digestive fluids filled his gut to speed along the digestive process.

Austin leaned back, resting his head against the pillow and letting out a long sigh that transformed into another burp halfway through.

*BrrRuuUuuURrRrPpP*

With both hands in his stomach, he rubbed his gut, feeling Olivia’s struggles momentarily intensify and then dwindle as she began to melt away. Over the course of the next hour, her squirming ceased entirely. From there, Austin’s stomach shrunk, going from profoundly bloated to completely flat as it had been at the beginning.

That wasn’t to say that his midsection was entirely the same as it was when Olivia had first encountered it, though. Everything Austin had said about her enhancing his abs had been true. They were noticeably more defined now, and he had finally graduated from a six pack to an eight. He ran his fingers over his new abdomen intently, familiarizing himself with the newly formed bumps and bulges. A final belch sent Olivia’s tattered, drool-soaked panties flying onto the bed.

His stomach once again churned, not from fullness, but from hunger. As lovely as his new abs were, there was always room for improvement.


End file.
